Moments
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: Those few special moments together... They were worth anything. This is a collection of Percabeth one shots that will be continued if the readers wish so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- LEPrecon elf holly short, it was your review to Entangled Destiny that made this idea pop into my head. I hope you like this.**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had been dating for three months and they loved each other. Neither had declared it to one another, for very different reasons. Annabeth had no idea how Percy would react, and she valued their relationship too much to risk it in any way. Percy had no idea that Annabeth didn't already know that these three months he had been dating her had been some of the happiest of his life.

Their third month anniversary of getting together, the 16th of November, would be the day Annabeth would finally know that her feelings were returned with the same, if not more intensity.

Percy had planned a date for the day, somehow managing to remember that it was their 'quarterly anniversary' as he had christened it. Annabeth hadn't thought of it at all, being too busy with high school and the redesigning of Olympus. The couple didn't see each other much, and yet their relationship blossomed, and the events of that evening were certain to cement it forever so strongly that it would never be torn apart no matter what happened.

The date was much like any other date. Percy would bring a DVD, Annabeth would bring some pizzas, and then they would meet up at Percy's apartment. Sally would very considerately spend the night at Paul's, and the happy couple would watch the DVD like old friends, even though they usually talked so much that the DVD would remain unseen for neither of them payed any attention to it.

And then Annabeth would spend the night in Sally's room while Percy stayed in his own room. To anyone else it might feel more like a friendly reunion that a date, but it worked just right for Percy and Annabeth. Their whole relationship was based largely on trusting each other completely, letting their true selves show. And they both cherished the few dates they had too much to waste even a single one in superficial activities like fancy dinners.

Annabeth had something planned for this date. She would finally find the courage to tell Percy that she loved him. When they both were about to retire to their respective rooms, she softly said,

'We need to talk.'

Percy looked startled and panicked.

'What did I do wrong? I'm really sorry Annabeth, please don't break up with me. I know I can be stupid and oblivious but please give me another chance! I love you so much, don't break up with me.', said he, rushing through the words in his haste to get them out.

Annabeth looked surprised.

'I'm not breaking up with you, Percy. Whatever gave you that impression?'

'We need to talk is a break up line', stated Percy in the manner you would state the Laws of Motion.

Annabeth giggled just a bit.

'I'm not breaking up with you, Seaweed Brain.'

'You're not?'

'Nope.'

'Then what was it that you wanted to talk about?'

Annabeth was suddenly nervous again.

'Percy..'

He nodded encouragingly.

'I love you.'

Percy smiled at her and said,

'Go on.'

Annabeth was a bit confused.

'That's it, silly. I love you.'

He blinked.

'That's nice to know.'

'You're supposed to tell me if love me back or if we should keep things casual.'

Percy was highly confused.

'Of course I love you.'

'You do?'

'Don't you know?'

Annabeth was rather flustered.

'I...uh... not quite... that's a huge...honor...'

Percy rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, and you call _me_ Seaweed Brain?'

Annabeth smacked him.

Yeps, definitely showing their true selves.

 **A/N- I'm not sure if that came very well. Should I leave it as a single one shot or should add to this collection?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all reviewers. You all cheered me up immensely, and I hope this chapter will match up to your expectations.**

Annabeth Chase was in Olympus. Or perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that she was where Olympus used to be, where it's ruins now stood. She had been quite delighted when she had been given this job, but now, when she first visited Olympus and saw how trashed it was, it sunk in exactly how trashed it was. She was a teenager! How could she possibly rebuild this great city? It was too much, too much for just a sixteen year old girl!

Her boyfriend Percy shook her out of the depths of despair. He had decided that he simply couldn't bear to leave his girlfriend out of his sight just yet, with their newly started and a bit fragile relationship. Percy could easily say without a doubt that fighting by Annabeth's side came more naturally than kissing her. This is what happened when one of your best friends converted into your girlfriend. Some awkwardness was to be expected at first, and Percy fervently hoped that it would work out between them eventually.

At present he stood behind his girlfriend as she surveyed the damage done, and then finally spoke out.

'I don't see you making plans yet. Quite unusual, Wise Girl.', he joked.

Annabeth turned to look at him, and he glimpsed her thoughts as old friends often do.

'Is something wrong? I thought you were looking forward to redesigning Olympus?', he asked, appearing confused.

'I can't!', whispered Annabeth.

'What?'

'I can't redesign Olympus! I'm a... I'm just sixteen! How can they expect me to create something as good as that? You've seen what Olympus was like...'

Percy cut her off.

'And I've seen your designs, I've seen how well you can convert your ideas into a three dimensional reality. You're brilliant at everything you do, Wise Girl, and you will be brilliant at this too. As for being just a sixteen year old girl, you are far more than that. You are a daughter of Athena. You're... you're Annabeth Chase!'

'I'm aware of my name.', replied Annabeth dryly.

'Well, it looks like you've forgotten what being you means! You aren't uncertain about architecture, you've studied it since you were a child!'

'But I can't do this! It's the city of the gods, Percy! The divine, immoral GODS!', said Annabeth desperately.

'Did you just say the divine, immoral gods?', asked Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Trust Seaweed Brain to concentrate on that slip of tongue.

'I meant immortal.', she stated flatly.

Percy laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more.

'Immoral... now that I think of it... its rather fitting... divine... IMMORAL gods!', gasped Percy between peals of laughter.

Annabeth looked at him, unable to stop a grin. Before she knew it, she was laughing just as loudly. The two of them looked like maniacs, and neither could care less. Suddenly Percy's laughter ceased, and he pulled his girlfriend close.

'Without you the immortal gods wouldn't be still around. I wouldn't be still around. There wouldn't be a city to rebuild. You've done so much, its preposterous to even think that you couldn't do this. In case I didn't get it across the first time, you're plain amazing. And you have us to help you. You always will, even though I don't know the first thing about architecture.', he whispered, for her ears alone.

And he kissed her.

When they finally pulled apart, Annabeth was smiling.

'How do you think a fountain would look right here?', she asked.

Percy grinned at her.

'Whatever you decide will be perfect. And don't you forget it.'

'I won't.'

 **A/N- I think that came okay, but I'll let you be the judge. Should I continue with more?**


End file.
